Growing Up Together With You
by Yuri-hime
Summary: The adventures (and misadventures) of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang as they navigate the sometimes crazy, sometimes fun, sometimes scary but never boring, early years of their lives. AU. Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- _RWBY_ is owned by the late and great Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions.

**Author's Note** \- Awesome! This is my 70th fic, and I am super excited that it's for the lovely _RWBY_ fandom! :D

Hope you all enjoy :3

* * *

**~Growing Up Together With You~**

* * *

"Yang, slow down! You're going too fast!" a nine-year-old Ruby cried out, as she clung desperately to her big sister's back, as they both careened madly down the sidewalk on Yang's bright yellow and black bicycle.

Yang, with her bright golden locks streaming wildly behind her, (lightly whapping Ruby in the face every few feet), took another corner like a total pro bmx rider...sans the 'pro' part...and completely ignored her near-traumatized little sister, as she pedaled as fast and as hard as she could, to the final corner that would then lead to their new school.

"No time to stop now, Rubes! School bells' gonna ring, and we are sooo late!" Yang yelled over her shoulder, as she took the corner with a mild screech of tires.

"And just who's fault is _that_, miss-I-need-to-comb-my-hair-about-a-bajillion-times-before-we-leave-the-house and oh my god, Yang! Look out!" Ruby suddenly screamed as Yang swung around the final corner, and a small dark figure walking slowly in the direction of the school, seemingly popped up right before the speeding bicycle.

"Oh shi-!" Yang cried out as she immediately back-pedalled to apply the brakes, and still only _just_ managed to screech to a halt before the small person, who was shocked into place by images of impending death by shiny yellow bicycle. There was total and complete _silence_ between the three figures for a few seconds, before the obnoxious clanging of the first late bell broke them all out of their shocked stupor.

"Oh fudge!" Yang exclaimed, as she looked towards the blue and cream school building ahead of them.

"Yang language," Ruby immediately said even as she thought the same thing, while trying to get her still-racing heart to stop acting like a jack rabbit on steroids.

"I'm sorry! Didn't mean to almost run you over! We were just trying to get to school on time. It's our first day here, and even though my lil sis here is a couple years younger than me, she skipped two grades and can be in the same classes as me! And I was just _so_ excited for our first day together, that I stayed up too late last night, and we got a late start this morning, and I had to pedal _really_ hard and fast to try to get us here in time, but then I almost ran you over, and...and...I'm sorry!" Yang cried out as she finished her rambling apology, then clapped her hands together and bowed deeply in contrition to the quiet girl before her, who still looked like she was seeing the years of her still-young life flashing cheerfully before her eyes.

Then a voice that reminded Yang of the gentle breeze that played through the cherry blossom trees she loved so much, spoke up from the small figure before her.

"It's alright. You didn't hit me. You stopped in time. And I was kind of late already too. If I had been quicker in leaving home earlier, I wouldn't have been here in your way. Now we're all going to be late..." the voice trailed off sadly, and Yang's head snapped up quickly when she heard this sadness. She opened her mouth to quickly counteract what this person was saying, as she simply would _not_ allow someone else to take the blame for her own recklessness...but the words froze on her lips, when she was confronted with the most amazing sight her young eyes had ever seen.

The girl standing before her was a _Faunus_. And a pretty cute one at that. She was wearing a simple yet cute black dress, with a gray sash around her waist. Two cute little kitten ears stood at attention on her head, though they began to droop as Yang focused in on them. But Yang couldn't help it! It wasn't every day she was able to see _and_ speak with a Faunus! They generally liked to keep to themselves, as there unfortunately was a lot of bigotry against their kind. Yang thought that kind of prejudice was _beyond_ stupid, and when she felt Ruby lightly cuff the back of her head for being rude by staring so long, Yang blushed deeply as she realized that she may be coming off just a bit like those offensive idiots.

"My bad! Didn't mean to stare like that! It's just that I'm not used to being able to talk with a cool faunus like you very often! My name is Yang and this is my kid sister Ruby. What's your name?" Yang asked, with a curious tilt of her head and a friendly smile...completely ignoring the fact that they were getting later for class by the second.

The faunus girl however hadn't forgotten, and she glanced nervously over her shoulder towards the school, before quickly turning and dashing in the direction of the large building.

"I'm sorry, I can't be any later for class! I don't want to get into any more trouble than I probably already am!" the girl called over her shoulder, as she ran as quickly as her little legs would take her towards the school.

"Hey! At least tell me your name!" Yang called after the girl, as she quickly straightened up her bike, and began pedalling her and Ruby towards the school building. But the young faunus girl had already disappeared into the school building, and so Yang just concentrated on maneuvering the bike into one of the empty bike racks on the side of the school building. She grumbled to herself that the girl could have at _least_ shared her name with them, before taking off so abruptly. Ruby chided her on the fact that she had almost run the poor girl over, so she in no way was obligated to share _anything_ with them. Yang replied to this with a blown raspberry, which Ruby just rolled her eyes at. They then quickly dashed into the school building, and followed the numbered classrooms until they reached the one that was their homeroom.

They quickly pushed open the door and entered the classroom just in time to hear, "I apologize for being late on my first day. My name is Blake Belladonna, and I hope you will treat me well."

Yang and Ruby stumbled right over each other, as Yang came to a full and complete _stop_ when she saw the faunus girl she had almost ran over with her bike, standing at the front of the classroom in a slight bow.

"You're in our class!" Yang cried out excitedly, as she pointed wildly at the faunus girl before her.

One of Blake's feline ears twitched slightly, as she looked out of the corner of one golden eye, at the loud blond who had just burst into her classroom.

Ruby just slapped a hand over face and let out a deeply-embarrassed sigh at her sister's usual 'finesse' in social situations.

She could already tell it was going to be a _long_ and eventful school year.

* * *

**AN** \- Hope you all enjoyed! Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Young lady, if you're quite finished making a general fool of yourself, you can introduce yourself to the rest of the class, and then take a seat," an authoritative voice spoke up, causing Yang to instantly drop her hand, and look up into stern green eyes.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Yang answered meekly, as Ruby giggled softly behind her.

The older woman standing before them eyed Yang and Ruby for a few more nerve-wracking seconds, before she turned her attention back towards the young Faunus girl, who was still standing before the class.

"Thank you, Miss Belladonna. You may take that empty seat beside Miss Schnee. And for all you late comers, I'll reintroduce myself. My name is Miss Goodwitch, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year," the blond, bespectacled woman standing before them intoned.

Blake's golden eyes had immediately tracked over to where her homeroom teacher had pointed out for her to sit, and she eyed the young white-haired girl beside her seat warily. Every Faunus knew of the Schnee family. The Schnee Corporation was the largest supplier of pharmaceuticals and medical supplies...as well as the largest suppliers of military equipment and weapons. It was a fairly large incongruity...on the one side of the coin, they provided the equipment and means for recovery and peace, while on the other side they also provided weapons of destruction and war. And the Faunus were unfortunately caught up right in the middle of all it; providing in most cases unwilling labour to source, cultivate, make, and ship out all the supplies needed for both war and peace.

Blake herself wasn't immune from the touch of the Schnee company, and it was with more than a little trepidation that she slowly approached the empty seat beside Weiss Schnee.

Weiss for her part made sure to keep her eyes held straight forward, as she absolutely _refused_ to look over at the 'creature' her Father was always telling her were "vile animals that were only good for hard labour." Though from what Weiss had seen thus far of Blake, and she'd had no choice _but_ to look at the young girl with the pointy ears atop her head, as she'd had to stand before the class for her introduction...Weiss honestly couldn't see just how Blake was a 'vile or filthy creature or animal'. In fact to Weiss's cool, blue eyes Blake was actually kind of...cute...

But her Father was _always_ right about _everything_, so Weiss quickly pushed such traitorous thoughts of Blake's kitty ears being actually kind of adorable, out of her head and made sure to keep her attention focused forward, as Blake quietly sat in the seat next to her.

"Alright, now that Miss Belladonna has introduced herself, it's your turn now. Step forward and introduce yourselves, my latecomers," Goodwitch stated firmly, as she pushed up lightly on the middle of her glasses, while giving both Yang and Ruby a stern look.

_This lady **so** needs to take a chill pill_, Yang thought to herself as she stepped up to the front of the class, thus putting herself into even closer proximity to her new scary teacher.

Goodwitch continued looking down her nose and over her glasses at Yang, as she waited for the young girl to speak. Yang let out a small, nervous laugh before she turned to fully face the class, and opened her mouth to speak. "Hey everyone. S'up. My name is Yang Xiao Long, and this is my baby sister Ruby Rose, who's _really_ smart and skipped two grades to be here with me!" With that enthusiastic introduction, Yang reached over and wrapped her arm around Ruby's neck, quickly pulling her little sister firmly against her side.

"I'm not a baby," Ruby muttered loudly, as she basically allowed her big sister to manhandle her before the class.

"Alright, you may both take your seats now. There are two empty ones still available. The ones behind Miss Schnee, and Miss Belladonna. Now please hurry up and sit down, so that we may _finally_ begin the lessons all your late arrivals delayed," Goodwitch said with that pointed look down her nose and glasses, that Yang just _knew_ she was going to be the recipient of for the rest of the school year.

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch!" both Yang and Ruby exclaimed, as they quickly moved to claim the empty seats behind Blake and Weiss.

Blake watched out of the corner of her golden eyes, as Yang took the seat behind her, and the younger girl named Ruby took the seat behind the Schnee heiress. And just as she had feared, a soft whisper reached her ear and a light tap came to her shoulder, as the blond behind her attempted to make contact.

"Hey Blake, sorry again I almost ran you over earlier, and I'm _really_ happy we're in the same class together," Yang whispered into Blake's ear, as she leaned a bit forward in her seat so Blake could hear her...obviously not realizing that Blake could have heard her even if she'd barely made a sound. Her Faunus hearing was rather exceptional after all...even among other Faunus.

"Miss Xiao Long, do I _have_ to send you out into the hallway already, as punishment for disrupting the class and disturbing fellow students?" Goodwitch asked sternly with that pointy-nose-glasses-look, causing Yang to quickly snap to attention, and lean fully back into her seat.

"No ma'am!" Yang answered, and she didn't miss her sister's light groan, or the Schnee girl's smirk at her expense. Yang couldn't see what Blake's facial expression was to the teacher bringing attention their way, but she _could_ see Blake's small shoulders stiffen, and the cat Faunus seeming to pull herself a bit forward in her seat...almost as if to put as much distance between herself and Yang as she possibly could.

Yang let out a long, deep sigh and slouched down in her seat, as Goodwitch began droning on about something or other.

She could already tell it was going to be a _very_ long day.

**~o~o~o~**

"Yes! It's lunchtime baby! Let's eat!" Yang exclaimed with glee, as she and Ruby entered the huge cafeteria, and looked around for someplace to sit. There were a number of empty seats available, but Yang being the outgoing and sometimes overly-friendly person she was, immediately began looking for a table with people who looked cool for her to ask to sit with.

Her lavender eyes quickly scanned the large room, while Ruby fidgeted quietly by her side. She already knew what her big sister was up to, as she'd done the same thing at their old school, and so she just quietly waited for Yang to find them a new group of friends to hang out with. Personally Ruby would have been quite fine, and in fact quite happy to just find an empty table for herself and Yang to sit at, but she knew Yang wasn't going to have any of that. So, with a resigned sigh Ruby just waited for Yang to make her choice of where and with whom they were going to sit with.

"Hmm, definitely not with those guys," Yang muttered out loud, as she watched a young boy with orange-brown hair and cruel blue eyes, stick his foot out to trip a young girl...who had Faunus bunny ears! While Yang was quite honestly amazed to have the opportunity to see _two_ Faunus in one day, her pleased amazement quickly turned to burning anger, when she saw what that bully had just done to the innocent Faunus girl.

"Oh heck no," Yang muttered under her breath, as she pushed up the sleeves of her school uniform, and began making her way over to the bully, who was now laughing uproariously with his friends over the treatment of the Faunus girl.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out, as she desperately latched onto her big sister's arm to try to halt her movement, and was pulled along easily in her sister's quickly-moving wake. Even at her young age Yang was a formidable martial artist, having studied with their father since she was three-years-old. Even though her young muscles were only just beginning to show, Yang was whipcord strong, and Ruby knew she could flatten the bully like a pancake if she wanted to...and if by the fury she could see beginning to burn in her sister's eyes was any indication, Yang _really_ wanted to flatten the still-laughing boy. And while Ruby _totally_ agreed with the sentiment...after all, that boy and his friends were total jerks for picking on an innocent Faunus girl like that...she did **not** want Yang to get into a fight on their very first day of school. Their father would be so very disappointed in them for getting into trouble, and she wanted to save Yang feeling crushed at disappointing their father, no matter the reason for picking the fight.

Somehow the Universe must have been looking out for Ruby, because something quite _literally_ got in the way of Yang further approaching the bully...or rather _someone_ got into her way.

**_Oof _**

"Ow!"

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"My bad! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should have been looking where I was going!"

"Honestly Jaune, you move like you have two left feet."

"Aww, that's kinda mean Ren. I wish I could move as awesomely cool and graceful as you."

"Jaune, are you alright!"

"Hehe, I'm fine Pyrrha. Just lost my balance a little...as usual."

"Pancakes!"

By the time Yang roused herself and climbed back to her feet after being unceremoniously bowled over, the bully and his friends had already gotten up from their seats and left the cafeteria.

Yang made a small sound of annoyance and disgust, that the boy she'd planned to teach a hearty lesson to had gotten away, but she figured she'd have another chance to deal with him later. Right now she was left dealing with an interesting situation...namely the small blond cannonball that had bowled her over, and what looked like his company of friends. Never one to waste an opportunity...especially one that had quite literally landed squarely in her lap...Yang let a bright, sunny smile cross her lips.

"Hi! My name is Yang, and this is my baby sister Ruby! What's you guys names?"

"I'm not a baby..."

**~o~o~o~**

Blake let out a long, deep sigh of relief. Her first day of school was officially over. It had started off a bit unusually...and admittedly a little scarily, when she thought her young life was about to come to an end, at the hand of bright yellow handle bars. And then finding out she was in the same class as _the_ Schnee heiress. That had been a bit of a surprise. Beacon Academy was an exceptional school, but Blake still kind of expected the heir to the Schnee dynasty to have private schooling lessons. She wondered idly to herself, as she walked slowly down the sidewalk leading away from the school, what the story there was.

The evening sun was already hanging low in the sky, by the time Blake made it to the corner where she'd almost been run over at the start of the day by Yang. A small, almost involuntary smile touched the corners of her lips, as she thought of the exuberant blond, and her much quieter sister. They seemed like total night and day...complete opposites on the outside...but even Blake could see that they shared a strong sisterly bond. It made her feel...sad...and definitely alone as she continued to trudge slowly towards the foster home she stayed at.

_It must be nice to have family who cared about you as strongly as those two sisters obviously cared about each other,_ Blake thought sadly to herself as she turned another corner onto an empty street...and then ran headlong into someone's chest.

Blake stepped back with a deep frown, with her nose stinging a bit from the unexpected contact. She looked up to tell the person before her to please move out of her way, but the words slowly died on her lips as she looked up into cruel, blue eyes.

"Hello little kitty-cat. Would you like to play?"

* * *

**AN** \- I could never understand how absolutely _no one_ got up to help or defend Velvet from Cardin in the series. My Yang here wasn't gonna have any of _that_ nonsense! XD

Hope you all enjoyed this chap! Please review~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop the car!" Weiss cried out urgently to her driver. The older gentleman driving the car quickly followed orders and pulled the long, black limo over to the side of the road.

Weiss wasted no time in throwing open her car door and jumping out; completely ignoring her driver's concerned cry for her to please return to the car. She then quickly rushed back to the small section of bush along the side of the road that she'd looked up and seen while driving by, and came upon a scene that made her young heart clench.

The young Faunus girl, Blake, who had joined her class today, was laying on the dirt ground with a young ginger-haired boy standing over her. A small rock with a spot of red was held in his hand, and an equally red spot on Blake's head, revealed the bleeding cut that the rock had obviously inflicted.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Weiss cried out. Her father would have scolded her harshly for cursing, but Weiss believed in this instance she was _more_ than justified.

The boy started, and then jumped around to face Weiss in shocked surprise. He then quickly dropped the rock and took off running, though not because he saw Weiss...but because of the older, grey-haired gentleman who was now exiting the vehicle _behind_ Weiss. A little prissy girl, Cardin could have easily handled...an actual adult who could turn him in for what he'd just done to the filthy Faunus girl...well now _that_ was trouble he didn't want to deal with. So, he ran like the chickenshit he knew he truly was deep down inside.

"Please stay back, Alfred. I'll take care of things from here," Weiss called over her shoulder without a look, knowing that her driver could hear her clearly.

"As you wish Miss Schnee...though I _do_ advise that you do not take too long in this matter. It is after all my highest responsibility to get you home in a safe and timely manner," her driver responded promptly. Weiss merely nodded her head in acknowledgement, before she slowly began moving towards the quietly-whimpering girl still on the ground. She cleared her throat quietly and even a bit nervously, as she slowly crept closer to the downed girl, before she finally stood directly before Blake.

"Ah...Blake, was it? Are you...are you alright? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you're not alright. You're bleeding. Here let's take care of that," Weiss said as she reached into her skirt pocket, and pulled out a beautifully-embroidered handkerchief. She then slowly bent down so that she was eye-level with the now slightly-cowering Faunus girl.

Blake looked up at Weiss with golden-eyes full of pained tears, and Weiss felt something twist in her chest at the sight.

"Hey...hey now...I'm not going to hurt you...okay. I just want to help a bit...alright, Blake...remember I'm your classmate...I won't hurt you...I promise," Weiss said softly, as she slowly moved her hand forward so that it and the handkerchief, hovered mere inches away from the bleeding cut on Blake's head.

Blake watched Weiss with fearful eyes, but at the heiress's gentle words and tone, she slowly and hesitantly nodded her head in acquiesce.

Accepting Blake's reluctant permission, Weiss moved the handkerchief the last few inches forward, and lightly dabbed it against the bleeding cut.

A slight hiss of pain escaped Blake's lips, causing Weiss to pause briefly in her gentle ministrations, before she continued dabbing lightly at the wound. Once all of the blood had been carefully wiped away, Weiss slowly removed her hand and examined the cut on Blake's forehead. The blood had been wiped off, but Weiss could see that it would need a bandage, because already more blood was beginning to pucker at the wound; threatening to once again start slipping down the side of Blake's face.

Weiss let out a soft sigh as she slowly rose back up to her feet, and then held her hand out to Blake to help pull her up as well.

Blake blinked curiously at Weiss's hand, before she looked up with confused eyes at the snow-white haired heiress.

Weiss let out a slight huff of annoyance, before she opened her mouth to speak. "Your wound needs proper treatment or it will possibly scar. I have a proper medical kit in my bathroom at home. I can treat your wound better there."

Blake's entire body froze as the thought of _voluntarily_ walking into the Schnee family home (and possibly never being seen or heard from again).

Weiss gave another huff of annoyance, before she reached down and more gently than Blake thought she would, helped pull her up into a slightly-shaky standing position.

The rock that cruel boy had hit her with had _really_ hurt, and it took more seconds than Blake was happy with to regain her equilibrium.

Weiss didn't miss how unsteady Blake was on her feet, and let out a slightly unhappy sound. That boy with the orange-brown hair was going to be in a _world_ of trouble when she was finished with him. Attacking an innocent person...a _girl_ no less...whether they were Human or Faunus was simply too reprehensible, and Weiss would _not_ just stand by and let him get away with it.

"No arguing with me about this Blake. You're my classmate and you've been hurt, so you're coming home with me so that I can help treat you. You can barely stand in your current state, and I simply would _not_ be able to forgive myself, if I allowed you to try to walk home in this state. I'll have my driver drop you off home after we've treated and taken care of your wound, so you don't have any excuse _not_ to come along," Weiss finished summing up all her points for Blake to simply be obedient and follow along, and honestly Blake was feeling so bad physically right now, she didn't try to disagree. Her head had begun to hurt terribly; her vision was still swimming with pained tears, and she _did_ want to get the wound cleaned up and bandaged, before she had to go home. Her foster parents had made it _crystal_ clear to her that they did _not_ want her getting into or causing any trouble at school. If she at least got back home with her wound treated, it would hopefully be one less thing she could get yelled at for.

So, with a resigned sigh Blake allowed a bit of her weight to rest against Weiss, which surprised the heiress a bit; but Weiss took the little extra added weight in stride, and raised up an arm around Blake's shoulders to help steady the Faunus girl. Then the two of them began making their slow but steady way back to Weiss's waiting limo and driver.

**~o~o~o~**

"Mom! Dad! We're home and the first day of school was awesome!" Yang called out, as she burst through the front door of the modest-sized home she and Ruby lived in with their parents.

A lovely, tinkling laugh reached both Ruby and Yang's ears as their mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on the _Kiss The Chef_ apron she was wearing.

"Does having a good day on your first day of school _actually_ mean you girls turned the school cafeteria upside down at lunch?" the long, dark-haired, blue-eyed woman asked as she leaned down to give first one precious daughter then the other a soft, sweet kiss on the forehead.

Both Ruby and Yang let out twin sighs of pleasure at their mother's loving attention, before Ruby let out a small squeal of excitement.

"I smell chocolate-chip cookies! Mom! Mom! Did you bake us chocolate-chip cookies?" Ruby looked like she was about to bounce through the very roof, at the mere thought that her mom's special homemade chocolate-chip cookies were just _waiting_ for her a mere room away.

Summer Rose lightly tapped a finger against her chin, as she looked down at her irrepressible daughter with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Hmm, maybe..." Summer replied with an amused grin.

Ruby couldn't hold herself back anymore, and quickly zoomed into the kitchen to get her hands (and mouth) on those cookies!

Summer let out an amused laugh as she watched her youngest daughter take off for the kitchen, with all the exuberance and and energy of youth. She then turned her smiling face back towards her oldest child, and wasn't surprised when Yang moved over to her, and wrapped her small arms around her mother's waist in a tight hug.

Yang always was the more physically affectionate of her two daughters, even though Ruby was pretty affectionate herself. But Yang seemed to sometimes almost _crave_ the physicality of a tight hug, and Summer was always happy to provide that little added affection. She knew that it all most likely stemmed from the fact that on some inner mental level, Yang was probably trying to make up for all the hugs she wasn't receiving from her 'real' mom. But Summer Rose **_felt_** like Yang's _real_ mom. She had been loving and caring for this little bundle of sunshine since she was barely out of diapers, and Ruby was still a squalling baby. Yang was as much _hers_ as she was her father's. _And boy...was Yang ever like that big, overgrown teddy-bear,_ Summer thought to herself with a soft, amused smile. Speaking of which...

"Ruby dear, don't fill your tummy up too much with those cookies. Your father said he'll be bringing home dinner for us tonight, and I'm _sure_ you'll want to have room for what he brings," Summer called out to her daughter, as she lightly and lovingly began running her fingers through Yang's long, blond hair. Yang nuzzled her face against her mother's waist, as a happy little purring sound escaped her. Summer let out an amused laugh as she said, "Yang, now you're beginning to sound like a cat."

The mention of the word 'cat' had Yang perking up, and she leaned back with bright, sparkling lavender eyes to see her mother's face as she spoke.

"Oh mom, you'll never guess what! Ruby and I met an _cat_ Faunus today and she was so cool! You'd totally like her if you ever got to meet her! She has the most adorable little kitty ears and..." Yang proceeded to ramble on about her and Ruby's first day of school, from almost running the cat Faunus girl over with her bike. _Poor girl,_ Summer thought. She then heard the lunch time story of the cruel boy; the rabbit Faunus; and all the fun, crazy friends both her daughters had made during their lunch break. By the time the stories were finished, the girls' father came blustering in through the front door, carrying bags full of Chinese food in his hands. This of course just set off another series of hugs, boisterous laughs, and amused smiles as Summer looked upon the happy family she had gathered in her living room.

_She couldn't imagine any family more wonderful and precious than her own.  
_

**~o~o~o~**

"Blake...you're late. Get your useless ass into the house _right now_, before I tan your hide where you stand," a brown-haired man with silver strands lining the edges, and dull-brown eyes spoke in a low threatening voice to Blake, as she stood on the porch of her foster home.

Blake's chin and head tilted down towards her chest, while her Faunus ears lay flat against her scalp, as she stepped forward into the darkened house before her. She made sure not to look back towards the road, where she knew the black limo that had dropped her off was already long gone.

Blake thought about Weiss...she thought about the surprisingly decent time she'd had at the young heiress's home. She thought of the small, white bandage now covering her fully cleaned and sanitized wound, as she lightly touched that same bandaged area with the fingers of one hand.

_Weiss had been nice to her._

The young heiress had tried to be friendly, and had helped her. Weiss wasn't turning out to be _anything_ like the scary older male Schnee, whom Blake had luckily not even seen when she'd essentially been smuggled into Weiss's home, to be taken care of by the younger Schnee. And now as the front door closed slowly...quietly...solemnly behind her, Blake found herself thinking something that at one point would have seemed almost traitorous. As the hard, painful slap came down on the side of her face...neatly splitting the corner of her lip when the tacky, gold ring worn slid coldly across her skin...the thought came dully to her mind, as she tried desperately not to cry out.

_There's no such thing as a wonderful, caring family...I wish I was still back with Weiss..._


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss slowly and carefully pulled her brush through her long, flowing snow-white hair, while quietly counting each stroke of the brush as she went. It was still early in the morning, and she hadn't needed to get up for school quite yet, but there was a lot on her mind that prevented her from staying in bed any longer. And the biggest thing occupying her thoughts was one cat Faunus named Blake Belladonna.

Weiss stopped stroking her brush through her hair, and slowly put it down on the vanity she was sitting before. She found her thoughts going back to the day before, when she'd brought the young, injured Faunus into her home. Thankfully when her driver had pulled the limo up to the front entrance of the expansive estate Weiss called home, she'd seen that her father's personal limo was not there. She had let out a small sigh of relief, as she'd waited for Alfred to come around to her door, and open it for her. As she'd exited the vehicle she'd looked up at her driver with a slightly-pleading expression, as her cool blue gaze had slipped to the side to look at the young Faunus climbing nervously from the back of her limo.

Alfred had only released a slight sigh, before he had lightly nodded his head. The older Schnee...Master Schnee to every servant and employee in the Schnee Manor...would not hear it from Alfred that young Mistress Schnee had brought home...a Faunus.

Weiss let out a slight sigh of relief, before she reached back and gently clasped Blake's small hand in her own. The poor Faunus's hand was a bit cold and clammy, and Weiss couldn't help but try to give Blake as reassuring a smile as she could. She could understand how Blake must be feeling right now. How her Father thought of and treated Faunus in general wasn't exactly a secret. But at this moment Weiss didn't care about all of that. A classmate of her's had been cruelly treated and hurt, and Weiss would be _damned_ if she didn't at least try to help. It was something her Mother would have done...

Shaking that last thought from her head, Weiss looked up at the vast building before her, and tried to figure out exactly how she was to get Blake in passed all the household servants, who would all likely be milling about.

"If I may be so bold as to offer a suggestion to your likely...quandary...Mistress Schnee. May I suggest that you perhaps use the sash you have tied around your waist, to create a bow for your young guest's...appendage," Alfred suggested with all the aplomb of a man offering the suggestion of a cold glass of water on a hot day...not at all as a man suggesting how his young charge may 'smuggle' someone into their home.

Weiss looked down at the light blue, silk sash that she had tied around her waist, before quickly looking back up and giving her driver an approving nod and smile. Lightly releasing Blake's still slightly-clammy hand, Weiss quickly untied the sash from her waist, and turned to fully face the young Faunus. "Okay Blake, can you tilt your head down for me just a bit, so that I can make a bow for you? You probably already know that there would likely be uncomfortable...and possibly unpleasant..._questions_ if I brought you into my home without the bow atop your head," Weiss said with an apologetic smile on her face.

Blake swallowed around the nervous lump in her throat, and lightly nodded her head in understanding and agreement. She did in fact know just how much trouble Weiss was likely risking, trying to bring her into what Blake was thinking was the very belly of the beast. But Blake was quickly realizing that Weiss Schnee was _not_ someone you could easily stop, once she'd apparently made up her mind to do something.

So, Blake just resigned herself to being pulled along in the wake of Weiss's unstoppable current.

So, she slowly lowered her head, and Weiss made quick work of tying and looping the sash into a more-than-acceptable bow atop Blake's head; giving the little cat-like ears a temporary, snug home. Weiss stepped back a bit and gave her handiwork a satisfied nod, as Blake slowly raised her head and gave her Faunus ears a light twitch. They actually felt kind of nice, wrapped up in the soft silk of the bow, and Blake found herself giving Weiss a shy smile of thanks.

A small, answering smile tugged up the corners of Weiss's lips, before she released a light cough and spun around on her heels to point imperiously at her home.

"Alright, no more time wasting! Let's head inside!" And without another word, Weiss grabbed back hold of Blake's hand, and confidently marched the Faunus into her home.

**~o~o~o~**

"Now stay still...I know this may sting a bit," Weiss said softly, as she lightly dabbed a cotton ball soaked in disinfecting alcohol on the cut on Blake's forehead.

The young Faunus let out a slight hiss of pain at the slight sting of the alcohol, but Weiss was so gentle and careful in cleaning off the blood from her wound, that Blake found the built-up tension in her shoulders slowly dissipating. While Weiss finished cleaning the wound and then reached for a small, white bandage to place over it, Blake found herself looking around the young Schnee heiress's bathroom.

It was _massive_. And it didn't even compare in size to the actual bedroom, Weiss had hustled her through on the way to the bathroom. _In fact,_ Blake thought to herself, as her golden eyes roamed around the room...Weiss's bedroom and bathroom combined would come pretty close to swallowing her foster home whole. That was just how ridiculously large Weiss's personal living area was.

_I wonder how many Faunus laborers were probably forced to make this monstrosity of a home,_ Blake found herself thinking uncharitably, as Weiss finished putting the bandage over her now fully-cleaned and sanitized wound.

"There, all done. It shouldn't get infected or scar now," Weiss said with satisfaction, as she stood looking at Blake with her hands on her small waist.

Blake dragged her thoughts from the dark place they'd been headed, and gave Weiss a genuine smile of gratitude.

"Thank you. You _really_ didn't have to help me as much as you have, and in fact I _know_ you could have...and still could in fact...get into trouble for helping me. So, thank you again...Weiss...I truly am grateful," Blake said softly, as she bowed slightly before the Schnee heiress.

Weiss quickly raised her hands and waved them wildly before herself, as an embarrassed flush overcame her face.

"H-Hey now, none of that nonsense! I merely did what any proper young lady of my stature is supposed to do. Help someone in need. N-Now come along. We better get you home before it gets any later," Weiss stammered out as she once again took firm hold of Blake's hand, and gently tugged the young Faunus out the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Blake felt a small smile tug up the corner of her lips, as she was imperiously pulled along behind the young Schnee heiress through the overly-massive house, back down to the front entrance and back out to the limo where Alfred was waiting patiently.

The day had been pretty insane; what with almost getting run over by a bike, and then getting attacked by a sick fiend of a boy. But Weiss's unsolicited kindness was giving Blake hope that _perhaps_ this school year, she would actually be able to enjoy herself, and maybe...just maybe...be able to make a new friend.

Blake allowed to small smile to grow on her face, as she climbed into the back of Weiss's limo behind the heiress, and settled in for the ride to her foster home.

_Maybe her day would end on a good note after all._

**~o~o~o~**

Weiss let out a soft sigh as she picked up back her brush, and once again began slowly stroking it through her hair. Her thoughts just continued to swirl around the young Faunus girl she'd helped yesterday, and she found herself having a thought she hadn't had in a _very_ long time...

_Maybe...just maybe...she could finally make...a new friend._

**~o~o~o~**

"Alright, Mom! Ruby and I are off! See ya later after school!" Yang called out enthusiastically as she climbed onto her bright-yellow bike, with Ruby climbing on behind her, and wrapping her little arms around her big sister's waist below the school bag Yang had on her back.

"Just make sure you don't run over any more poor Faunus today!" Summer Rose exclaimed with a teasing grin, as she waved at her two children from their home's front porch.

Yang let a slightly-embarrassed chuckle escape her, as she lightly rubbed the back of her head. "You got it, Mom! No run-over Faunus today! See ya later!" Yang yelled back in reply as she turned the bike, and began pedaling quickly down the sidewalk. "Later, Mom! Love you!" Ruby called out to their mother with an enthusiastic wave, as she and Yang quickly picked up speed on the bike.

"See you later, my darlings!" Summer called back before with a small smile, she turned and headed back inside their home. Yang and Ruby made it to school in record time, as Yang did _not_ want to incur the wrath of Miss Goodwitch two days in a row.

As they both climbed off of the bike and Yang locked it into place in the bike rack, she spotted a familiar figure trudging slowly towards the school entrance.

"Hey, Blake! How ya doing! Wanna walk to class together?" Yang called out, as she and Ruby quickly made their way over to the young Faunus. As the two girls came closer to the young Faunus, Yang immediately noticed a few different things about the girl. The first of them being the cute new bow Blake was now sporting on her head, which was covering up the Faunus's cute kitty ears. Yang found she was a little sad not being able to see the adorable little ears this morning, but her other observations about Blake stopped her in her tracks, and sent all other thoughts rushing straight out of her head.

"Oh my god, Blake! What the hell happened to you!" Yang exclaimed in horrified shock, as she took in the sight of the white bandage on Blake's forehead, and the still-healing cut at the corner of the Faunus girl's lips.

Blake quickly averted her golden eyes to the ground in embarrassed shame, as she quietly mumbled that she had "fallen down some stairs" at home. Yang didn't believe a _word_ of what Blake had just said, but she didn't know how to broach the subject of what had obviously instead happened to the Faunus girl. Yang didn't even want to _think_ that what she suspected had actually happened at Blake's home, was actually what went down.

_Her parents wouldn't...would they...,_ Yang thought worriedly to herself, before she did a bit of a double-take at what was now happening before her.

Ruby had come from behind her sister, and had stepped right up in front of Blake. Then with a slightly-trembling hand, Ruby had slowly reached out to Blake, as one would to a kitten that may bolt at any time, and gently rested the tip of her fingers against the side of Blake's split lip.

Yang could only watch with opened-mouth shock, as her baby sister looked up with grey eyes glistening with unshed compassionate tears, at the quiet Faunus girl who stood rooted still in her own shock at the young girl's touch.

"It's okay, Blake...whatever happened...it's all going to be alright..." Ruby said in a soft voice as she slowly pulled her hand back, and gave Blake a slightly-tremulous smile.

Blake's throat bobbed slightly, as she tried to swallow down the emotion she was obviously feeling.

No one had _ever_ touched her so tenderly and kindly before...no one that is until yesterday, when Weiss had done the same thing for her forehead. Now two people in two days had shown Blake that they cared...about _her_...and the young Faunus was finding she was having a bit of a hard time processing it all.

"Blake! What are you doing just standing out here like this! The school bell will be ringing soon" Weiss Schnee exclaimed loudly, as she quickly approached the standing stock-still trio. However, the Schnee heiress came to a total and complete **stop** when she came close enough to see Blake's face. Her jaw fell slightly open, and her crystal-blue eyes widened in disbelieving shock.

"Blake! What happened! No no, wait...you know what...we're going to talk. In _private_. Come on, let's go," Weiss said with all the authority of a queen as she reached forward, grasped Blake's hand, and more gently than Blake expected pulled her forward towards the school. Yang and Ruby were left standing behind, both of them staring with equal expressions of shock and confusion, as the absolute _last_ thing either had expected to see was _Weiss Schnee_, coming along and pulling a not-unwilling Blake away with her.

"Um Ruby...did we just...miss something? Something like...potentially _very_ important?" Yang asked her little sister, as they watched Weiss tug Blake inside the front doors of the school. Ruby looked towards the doors Blake and Weiss had just disappeared behind, and a slightly thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"We probably did. And I bet Weiss has all the answers to what's going on. And if she _doesn't_, she probably will soon. Let's see if we can find Blake and Weiss at lunch, and try to find out what's going on with Blake then. I'm worried about her...something potentially serious is happening with her, and I just feel like you and I should help," Ruby answered, as she gave Yang a slightly-worried look.

Yang nodded her head in agreement, before she slung her arm around her little sister's shoulders.

"Let's head inside too then. The bell is going to ring soon, and the last thing you or I need is Goodwitch getting on our cases again," Yang said with a grin and wink down at her sister, before she began leading them both up the steps towards the school.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement, as they both pushed open the doors and entered the school.

_Yes, today at lunch they would look for and either find Blake, Weiss, or both of them and get to the bottom of what was happening with their potential new friend Blake.  
_

* * *

**AN** \- Hope you all enjoyed this chap. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, and this lil universe I'm creating with our four fave girls =3

\- Yuri


End file.
